CinderHacker
by Deanyfan101
Summary: Future fic.  Dean has fraternal twins, Dean Junior and Allana.  Junior is a great magician who meets a type of Cinderella and takes her in.  The new girl is really good with hacking into computers and helps the group tons.  Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) **Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean (Sadly). But Junior, Allana, Max, Asia, Marly, Kendall, and the three "witches" from the beginning are all mine.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Magician**

"And now," said Garrett Michaels as the audience's applause slowly died down, "I need a volunteer from the audience."

Scanning the large crowd, he saw a young girl with long blond hair, who was with three other girls. The oldest one was at least fifty, and the other two were identical and looked about seventeen. They were all slapping the younger girl and whispering with rude looks on their faces. Garrett walked down the stage steps as they finally sat down.

The young blond stood and brushed herself off just to be knocked back over by the twins.

"Oh, he's going to pick me!" shouted one of the girls. Garrett touched her arm gently and pushed her asside.

"Excuse me, ladies."

He stretched his arm out to the young blond to help her up.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asked, bending slowly to kiss the top of her hand.

She shivered and cleared her throat. Her voice was tiny, "Kendall."

The twins and the older woman all gasped at the same time.

"Kendall," he cooed, "Follow me."

He led her through the aisle and onto the stage.

They stopped in front of a nail bed and he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"This is absolutely irrelevent, but how old are you?"

The crowd laughed and Kendall chuckled, "Sixteen."

Garrett nodded, "Finally, someone who's my age. I'm seventeen."

She laughed and blushed.

Lifting her chin up so that she was looking directly at him, he smiled, "Now, I need you to relax and just breathe."

He picked her up easily and shook his head to get his long black hair out of his face.

Garrett was no ordinary magician. He was born with powers. All of the ones that had ever been thought of. While most magicians practiced, his skills came naturally and flawlessly.

He laid Kendall gently on the nail bed so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Nod if you can hear me, beautiful," he whispered, and she nodded slowly.

"Perfect, now just relax."

He stepped back almost two feet, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stretched his arms out in front of him, raising them slowly as Kendall levitated off the bed, high into the air.

He smiled as the crowd gasped in disbelief. Then he listened to the crowd's terrified screams as he let her fall down into his arms, kneeling down to the floor.

"Kendall," he whispered cooly into her ear, "You can open your eyes now."

He could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest as she opened her eyes. He grinned, "Very nice, beautiful."

He brushed strands of hair out of her face as he helped her up.

Looking back out at the three other girls, he noticed that they looked mad. They were all glaring at him and trying to pop their ugly little knuckles.

"Take a bow, doll," he said, taking both her hands and turning her toward the applauding crowd. She laughed and bowed deeply, her hair flowing down over her shoulders.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. When she threw her arms around his neck, he chuckled, "You're beautiful. Meet me in five minutes next to the black '67 Impala out front, okay?"

She smiled and nodded as she walked off the stage. The fifty year old woman slapped Kendall and walked ahead.

Garrett had taken all he could. He sprinted down the steps, closely followed by his father, Dean, uncle Sam, and twin sister, Allana. He grabbed Kendall's hand carefully and shouted, "What is wrong with you?"

The fifty year old woman rounded on him, "Excuse me? I'm her stepmother!"

"You hit her!" he yelled, "I'm not letting her go with you just so you can treat her like a punching bag."

The old woman shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, take her. I don't care. She's useless to me. Come on, girls."

As the three girls turned and left, Kendal smiled at Garrett, "Thanks, but where am I supposed to go now?"

Garrett laughed, "You'll just have to stick with us."

Kendall smiled wider, "You're sure?"

Garrett nodded.

"Since you're going with us," said Allana, "We're going to have to do something about your clothes, because those tatty old dresses and shoes just won't cut it."

She led Kendall to a dressing room and fumbled with a basket of clothes hangers.

"Now," she stated, rummaging through a pile of clothes, "Have you ever done research and are you good with technology?"

Kendall nodded, "I had to fix everything when it was broken at my stepmom's house."

"Perfect," said Allana, holding up a pair of camo cargos, a black tank top, and a black hoodie, "We'll discuss the shoes when you see how these fit."

She began walking toward Kendall with the clothes, "The pants are baggy on the legs, but tight at the waist, so they should fit. So, your main style is going to be 'techy bitch' because I'm 'preppy bitch', now go try them on while I change outfits, okay?"

Kendall nodded and walked to the back of the room.

While Kendall changed, Allana switched from a pink miniskirt and black buttoned shirt to corduroy pants, a blue buttoned shirt, and black heels.

The camouflaged cargos fit perfectly on Kendall, and the black tank top came to just below her ribs. She left the black hoodie unzipped so that it only covered her back and arms.

"Perfect!" cried Allana, "Now for shoes. How about black Etnies?"

After a brief discussion on how comfortable Etnies were, they finally left the dressing room.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Garrett, jumping down off the stage, "It's different, but in a good way."

Kendall laughed and pulled the hoodie closer around her nervously.

"So, what exactly am I going to be researching?"

"Well, there are some things you should know," Dean said.

Sam shrugged, "For instance, we hunt demons. Things regular people don't usually believe in. So you're going to be looking for unexplained deaths, mysterious occurences, stuff like that."

"Oh," Garrett said, "My name isn't really Garrett Michaels, and I don't really look like this."

He snapped his fingers and his long black hair turned short and brown. His deep blue eyes turned a shade of army green, like Dean's. He grew taller and more chiseled. A wide, proud smile made its way across his lips.

"My real name is actually Dean Andrew Winchester, Jr. But most people just call me Junior and my dad, Dean."

"Junior?" she laughed.

"Well, you can call me either Dean, Andrew, Andy, Drew, or Junior. But our friends call me Junior."

"Junior it is then."

(A/N) **I know this isn't too great as far as stories go, but this plot has been stuck in my head for weeks now and I have to GET IT OUT!!! So, please R&R. Tips are greatly appreciated. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) **Disclaimer: Still don't own Sam or Dean, but everyone else is STILL mine.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Hacker Queen**

A few hours later, Sam and Dean were asleep in one room, Allana, Junior, and Kendall shared the adjoining room.

Kendall felt someone shaking her shoulder and pried her tired eyes open.

"Beautiful. Hey, Kendall. Wake up."

She looked at Junior and glanced at her watch.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

He pressed a button on his own watch, "1:33. I need your help. Can you hack into computers?"

"Of course, why?"

"How fast?"

"Ten seconds. Sometimes twenty, depending on the type of the computer. Why?"

He held up a gray laptop, "My uncle's been acting really weird. I need to know why, but I couldn't get through the password."

She sat up, took the laptop, and smiled.

"This is nice. Fast running, lot of memory. Probably costed a lot."

"How fast would this take you?"

"Well, considering what you guys to... He's probably got more common sense... It probably won't be obvious so... Half a minute?"

She powered on the computer, Junior right next to her, and clicked away on the keys.

"Um, let's see. Does he let you guys on here?"

"No. Never."

"So it'll be something you wouldn't think of. Ooh."

She typed a few letters and a gray box with green letters read ACCESS GRANTED.

Moments later, a pretty young blond popped up on the screen next to a grinning Sam.

"You're really fast," Junior said, smiling.

"Who's she?" she asked.

"His ex-fiancee, Jess," said a voice behind them.

Junior cringed and turned around, "Hey, Dad."

"Junior, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Dad, you can't tell me you don't want to know why Sam's always so weird?"

"True," he said, sitting down next to Junior.

Twenty minutes later, they'd checked every file and every other icon. Dean was leaning back on the bed and Junior was poking the roses on Kendall's pajama bottoms.

Dean shot up, looking very proud of himself.

"Go to Yahoo."

"Why?" Junior asked.

"We're checking his e-mail."

Kendall did as she was told, something she was very used to doing.

"What's his e-mail?"

"Geekboy22."

She typed it in and thought for a minute.

"I'll bet... It's Jessica."

Nope. Wrong.

"Okay... Jessica... How old was she?"

"Twenty-two."

"Jessica22?"

Suddenly, the screen read, "Welcome back, Sam."

"She's good," Dean said.

Allana stirred on the opposite bed.

"What are you guys doing?"

Dean smiled, "Spying on your uncle."

"Cool," she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Kendall clicked on Sam's inbox and the computer screen was flooded with twenty emails from "Margiebaby-8".

She clicked on the first one and scrolled down. It said, "Dearest Samuel. I don't care how long it takes, I'll find you. We'll get married and have a baby boy whom we'll name Sam, Jr. He'll have chocolate-colored hair and brown eyes, and he'll look just like you. Love, Margie."

"What are you doing?" asked Sam from the doorway.

(A/N) I'm sorry, I have no clue about hacking, so the facts may be off. I didn't know what Sam would have for email or passwords, so I just made some up. Still probably not my best work, but I'm trying. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) **Disclaimer: Same as past two.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The Case**

"How'd you get to my e-mail?"

Kendall looked nervously at Sam, "They told me her name was Jess, and I figured your password had something to do with her, so I jsut put her name and age and it worked."

"But how'd you get _on _my computer?"

"Loopholes... Wild-guess passwords... Observation."

Her voice got quiet.

Sam glared from Dean to Junior, "You got her to _hack_ into _my _laptop?"

"You wouldn't tell us what was going on, Sam."

"Dean, how would _you _like it if I screwed up the Impala looking for secrets about _you_?"

Dean shrugged, "We've been through this before, Sammy. It'd be the last thing you did."

"So," said Junior, "Who's Margie?"

A look of terror crossed his once aggravated face. He crossed the room and sat on Kendall's bed.

"She won't leave me alone! The police can never find her and she keeps sending me those e-mails."

"Yeah, but _who_ is she?" Dean asked.

"The waitress at that diner in Washington."

Kendall clicked another one and Junior read over her shoulder.

"She seems to like you... a lot. Listen to this."

He began to read out loud, "'My one-and-only, Sammy. I feel like you're trying to avoid me. Please e-mail me back soon. I LOVE YOU. Margie. P.S. Please stop sending the cops after me. It's not nice."

"Please... Delete them. All of them."

Kendall clicked delete and the "Margie" files disappeared.

Sam sighed, stood up, and left the room. Dean started to follow him, but turned around.

"Kendall, maybe you can come on our hunt tomorrow. It's at the library. Junior can fill you in."

He winked at Junior and laughed.

Junior picked up his shoe and threw it at Dean, who caught it and threw it back.

"Dad, you're sick."

"Heh, I know."

Dean left the room and Junior turned back to Kendall.

"So, beautiful, do you wanna go?" he asked with a charming smile.

She nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, shutting off the computer.

"There-" he paused and laughed as the laptop screen sent them into darkness. He turned on the lamp and continued.

"There's one section of the library. We think there's a spirit haunting it, because there have been several deaths in front of a certain computer. All of the victims were seventeen years old. A bunch of adults tried using it, but it wouldn't come on. But we tried it... Well, I tried it, and it has a password, which doesn't make sense, because that would mean that every victim knew the password."

"Okay, cool. Should be pretty easy."

"Confidence is key. Anyway, get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"'Night."

"'Night, beautiful."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"'Cause it's true."

She shook her head, "No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is," before she could argue, he heard Dean and Sam fighting rather loudly in the next room.

Kendall followed Junior into the next room.

"It is _not_ a stupid case, Sam! People are dying!"

"It's a _haunted computer_, Dean! There's nothing as ridiculous as that!"

"Oh, and Margie isn't ridiculous?"

"Shut up! She's a special case!"

"So now you're sticking up for her?!"

"Dad?" Junior said.

Dean and Sam ignored him.

"People need to be able to use the computers, Sam! How can they do that if the computer is gonna kill them?"

"Are you listening to yourself? It's a killer computer! That's..."

"Dad!" Junior yelled. Sam and Dean looked at him.

"The victims were all seventeen. Allana and I are _both_ seventeen. It's not a stupid case.

"See?" Dean said.

"Dad. The killer computer thing is pretty insane."

"See?" Sam mocked.

"Guys, it's almost two in the morning. Get some sleep, would you?"

Sam and Dean nodded and Junior and Kendall walked out.

As they were leaving, Junior heard Dean say, "It's pretty bad when your teenage son controls your life."

Junior laughed.

"Anyway," he said, "What was I saying? Oh, yeah. It's so true..."

She cut him off, "No, it's not."

He held up his hands, "Uh, listen. It's true for me."

He walked toward her and touched her shoulders, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And I'll bet if you asked my dad, or my uncle, or my sister, they'd all say the same thing. I think you're very, very beautiful."

He walked back to his little cot on the floor and sat down. Kendall laid back in her bed, facing the small table between hers and Allana's beds.

"So, how's the library hacking gonna work?" he asked.

"Well, it should be fairly easy. I know the librarian, but I don't know the password."

"Will you need any other equipment?"

"I might need to use your uncle's laptop, but the librarian has everything else."

"Okay."

"Cool. Good night."

"'Night."

(A/N) Not much to say. Still kinda cheesy, but still in my head. Please R&R. Greatly appreciated. Thanks tons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Haunted Computer**

Kendall turned out the lamp and almost immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up before Allana or Junior. She quickly changed into a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, and her Etnies. They really were comfortable.

Dean walked in, smiled at Kendall, and kicked Junior's foot. Junior kicked at his father's stomach. Dean caught the kick skillfully and laughed.

"Dad?" Junior asked tiredly, "Why can't you be a human being and wake me up without kicking me?"

"Now, where's the fun in that?"

Junior threw his head back down on the pillow and jerked his foot away.

Kendall laughed softly.

"Watch," Dean said to Kendall, "She's twice as aggressive. He is the better fighter, though."

She nodded.

Dean jerked the blankets off and Allana shot up, knife in hand, and swung it at Dean.

He caught her arm, twisted it behind her, and shoved her to the ground hard.

"Dad!" she yelled, "Stop doing that! One day, you're going to get yourself killed doing that!"

He shook his head and helped her up.

"You're good, but I'll always be able to kick your ass."

"You wish."

Dean growled and kicked Junior's foot again.

"Get your ass up, Junior. We have to be showered and ready in an hour and a half!"

Allana stood up, "Dad, can I use your shower? I have a lot of stuff I have to do to get ready, and Captain Slow over here takes forever."

Dean nodded, "Yeah. Sam and I are through."

Allana grabbed a few things out of her bag and followed her father out of the room.

Junior stood up, grabbed a handful of clothes from his own bag, and smiled at Kendall.

"Morning, beautiful."

Kendall blushed, "Morning... Junior."

"You need a shower?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Okay."

Kendall sat on her bed in front of the laptop for an hour, looking up random facts about ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and different myths and legends.

A few minutes after she closed the laptop, Junior walked out of the bathroom in jeans and no shirt. He smiled when Kendall looked down.

God, that boy was sculpted. His skin was golden tan and flawless; no tan lines, no scars, nothing.

His defined chest muscles rippled slightly as he dug through his backpack.

"Sorry," he said, "Forgot my t-shirt."

She looked up briefly and smiled.

He slipped a dar green t-shirt over his head and sat down on Kendall's bed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe start learning to fight later? You know, in case we have one of those cases that has nothing to do with the supernatural."

She nodded and sighed shakily.

"What's up?"

He grinned. She couldn't even look at him.

He hadn't meant to forget his shirt. He'd just assumed that he'd grabbed everything.

"Oh. Hey, I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you."

She shook her head and started to look at him, but put her head back down instead.

"No, I'm not embarrassed."

In truth, she really was. She couldn't get it out of her head. His golden skin, perfect muscles, and the way small drops of water ran down from his hair and traced the smallest lines down his chest were permanantly burned into her skull.

He laughed and pulled on his blue denim jacket.

Sam walked through the door carrying a black leather bag.

He sat on Allana's bed and tossed the bag to Kendall.

"I figured," he began, "I don't use that laptop anymore, and you could put it to good use, so... I'm passing it to you."

"I can't take this," she said, shaking her head, "That's got to be an expensive laptop."

"Don't worry about it. I doo more field-work anyway. Most of the information we've gotten lately comes from newspapers, but those cost money. And that's something we don't have a lot of."

"It doesn't do any good to argue with him," Junior said, "He won't listen."

Kendall hesitated.

"Thank you," she said finally.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Guys," Dean said from the doorway, "Meet us out at the car. We need to head out."

"Okay," Junior said, "Bee right out."

Sam followed Dean out to the car, while Junior and Kendall packed up the laptop.

Kendall still couldn't look at him. Everytime she started to, the image of his perfectly chiseled chest shoved itself back into her brain. Her breath hitched and she had to look back down.

(A/N) Sorry. My friend put the whole chest thing in my head and it kind of stuck. Hope it fit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shocking!**

"One more time," Dean said from behind the wheel.

"Dad, we've been through this, like, a hundred times!" Allana complained.

"Allana," Sam said, trying to explain, "You need to have it memorized."

"We do!" argued Junior, "It's permanantly drilled into our brains!"

"Dean Andrew Winchester, do not argue with me!"

"Yes, sir," Junior mumbled.

Kendall listened to these things and cringed. She knew how it felt to be yelled at, and it hurt.

"Now. Repeat it."

"Junior sighed, "Allana and I will go in with Kendall."

The pain and hurt in his voice was very well hidden, but also very evident. Kendall's heart plummeted.

"I'll change Allana's and my appearances to two twenty-five year old detectives. We'll get the information and get out."

"Good," Dean nodded.

Kendall glanced in the rearview mirror and saw resentment toward himself in Dean's bright green eyes.

They pulled into the local library's parking lot and Junior touched Allana's arm. Her long, wavy black hair shrunk to her shoulders and changed to dark red. Her ocean blue eyes shifted to deep brown. Her black tank top, dark blue jeans, and black boots turned to a black pant-suit.

Junior's hair turned a much darker brown, his eyes turned dark blue, his clothes were replaced with a navy blue suit, and his features became more wisened.

Sam handed them a couple of badges and wished them all luck as they stepped out of the car.

"You would have to make me the ugly one, wouldn't you?" Allana joked.

Junior rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Scully."

"If you're trying to get me to call you Mulder, it isn't gonna happen. He's the cool one. No one likes Scully."

The two followed Kendall to the front desk.

"Hey, Marly," Kendall said to the young girl, "How's it going?"

"Hey, Ken. I'm great. Are those new clothes?"

"Yeah."

"The old bat's finally come to her senses, has she?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Well, please tell me you didn't steal those clothes."

"I didn't. I guess you could say I was visited by an angel."

Kendall looked over her shoulder when Marly dropped her folder by accident. Allana and Junior were smiling. 

Kendall focused back on the young girl.

"Marly, is Asia around?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her."

Marly disappeared behind a shelf and a few moments later, a much older African American woman with brown eyes came out and hugged Kendall tightly.

"Kendall, dear! It's so good to see you! Look at you, you look great."

"Great to see you too. Has Max come in here lately?"

Asia nodded, "Yes, he has. In fact, he's over by the laptops. He keeps asking if you're okay. I heard you were on stage this weekend?"

Kendall cocked her head, "Who told you that?"

"Well, actually, I was there. That magician was really flirting with you... Beautiful."

Kendall blushed and glanced back at Junior, who had his head down.

"Oh, right," Kendall said, "This is Detective Coller and Detective Matthews. They've asked me to help them with a case."

"You mean the 'killer computer'?"

Kendall nodded.

"Give me one minute. I'll get your headphones."

Kendall smiled as Asia walked behind the desk and opened a drawer. She walked back out and handed Kendall a pair of silver headphones with an attached microphone.

"Good luck, baby doll."

"Thanks, Asia."

Allana and Junior followed Kendall through the library until they got to a square of police tape around an old computer.

"Could you guys wait here a second?" she asked shyly. Allana and Junior nodded and Kendall walked to a row of laptops.

A tall boy with shaggy blond hair and dark, almost black eyes sat, talking to someone through the mic on his own headphones. He had a heavy English accent and had to keep repeating things for the person on the other end to understand him.

Kendall tapped him on the shoulders and he turned around.

"Hey, Alex, I'll talk to you later. Bye," he pressed a key on the keyboard, pulled off his headphones, jumped up, and hugged Kendall.

"My God, Kenny, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Max. You look pretty good yourself."

"I try." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"How's that old witch been treating you?"

She shrugged, "I'm not actually living with her anymore. Someone else... adopted me... kind of."

"Really? Who?"

"They're not a normal family, but they are really nice."

"Well, as long as _someone's_ treating you like you deserve to be treated, that's okay with me."

"Hey, you, Asia, and Marly treat me great."

"Yeah, but none of us could give you a room. My mum's already in debt, Marly's house only has enough rooms for her and her kids, and Asia lives in a one bedroom apartment. It's great that someone can give you a room."

"Thanks, Max. Listen, I need your help."

"Sure."

Max followed Kendall back to where Allana and Junior stood, arguing with each other.

"Max, this is Detectives Matthews and Coller. They're trying to solve the computer case. They've asked me to crack the password."

"Should be easy, right?"

"Yeah, but I might need help. They change the passwords every week. I need to know what the regulation for local library computers is. And since you're the password king, I need you."

"Okay. I'll walk you through it. I don't know all the numbers, though. You'll have to figure that out yourself."

"Cool."

Kendall sat down at the computer with Max to her left. Junior hovered over her shoulder and Allana left to look at books.

She touched the power button and jerked her hand back with a gasp.

"Ow."

"You alright, Kenny?" Max asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Static shock. No biggie."

She looked down at the tip of her finger. There was a small burn mark on the pad of her pointer.

"That's not static, Kendall," Max said, grabbing Kendall's hand carefully.

Junior bent down next to the computer tower.

"Maybe there's a short?" he asked.

Max shook his head, "No. It can't be. They just got this computer. I checked it myself. Redid every wire."

Kendall nodded, "Max is the greatest when it comes to wiring things. He invents his own machines."

"Do you want me to try it?" Max asked.

Kendall sighed, "No. No, I'll do it."

She slowly reached for the button again and pressed it in. Nothing.

"Okay."

The screen showed that it was loading. Seconds later, it turned blue and a silver box came up.

"Okay," Kendall said, "Shoot."

Max popped his knuckles, "Every local library computer has an eight digit pass code. The first two are the number of the computer, so that's one, six. The next two are the last two numbers of what year we're in. Zero seven. The next one is four. It's always four, they never change it. Ever. Asia's daughter was four when she died."

Kendall listened intently, soaking in every bit of what he said.

"The last three are the month and day of an employee's birth. This week, it's Marly. I don't know her birthday."

"June seventh."

"Okay, so that would be six, zero, seven. Got all that?"

She nodded and put her fingers to the keyboard only to whimper and jerk them off, clutching her hands to her chest.

(A/N) Still know nothing about hacking, so the facts are still probably really REALLY off. Reviews greatly welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Refusal**

"Dammit!" she whispered.

"Bloody hell, Kendall," Max said. He spread her hands out, palms up, over his knee.

Burns covered her hands from her fingertips to the center of the palms of her hands. They stopped in a perfect line across her hands.

She bit her lip and glared at the keyboard.

"Kendall," Junior whispered, "That's bad. You need to get checked out."

"Oh, hell no," she said and stood up. She walked to the front desk.

"Asia," she said, "You wouldn't happen to have a pair of rubber gloves, would you?"

Asia's eyes narrowed in confusion, "I'm not gonna ask."

She pulled out two gloves and handed them to Kendall.

"Thanks."

Kendall fast-walked to the computer.

She grimaced as she slipped the gloves on.

"Kendall," Max and Junior began.

"No!" she shouted, "I refuse to be stumped by a computer! I've never been stumped on a hacking case, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna start now!"

The two boys were silent. Kendall sat back down at the computer and touched the keyboard.

"What were the numbers?"

"1,6,0,7,4,6,0,7," Max said slowly as Kendall typed away on the keyboard.

A smile spread across Kendall's face as the screen changed and Max touched her shoulder.

"Nice. I think I'm gonna start calling you Cinder-Hacker."

"Jerk," she said playfully.

**TBC**

(A/N) I realize that this chapter's really short, but I found the need to start a new chapter now. Thanks tons to CaptainJacksBabe for all the advice, and thanks to all the others who've sent reviews to this story. Greatly appreciated. Thanks again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: BATHROOM!**

Half an hour later, they had found virtually nothing. Kendall leaned back in her chair and sighed.

"Why does my _life_ always seem to let me down?"

Max banged his head on the table.

"Ow."

"You're gonna hurt yourself doing that," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Junior said, "We should probably get going."

"Yeah. Thanks, Max. It was great seeing you again."

Max stood up, "You too, Kenny."

Kendall smiled, "Did you ever talk to that Sarah chick?"

Max nodded, "I ended up with iced tea in my face."

"Why doesn't anyone like hackers?"

"I have no clue."

"Maybe we're just not meant to have relationships."

Max raised his eyebrows, "Dramatic much?"

She shrugged and walked to the front of the library.

"Asia, Marly, we have to head out. Have you seen Detective Matthews?"

Asia nodded, "Sure, sweety, she went to the fiction section."

"Thanks."

Kendall and Junior walked to the fiction section and scanned the aisles.

"Whoa, my God!" Junior exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the sight before him. His sister, as Detective Matthews, was making out with a tall man with long dark hair.

Junior struggled to hide his eyes and get his sister's attention.

He cleared his throat, "Detective?"

A low moan escaped from Allana and Junior gagged, grasping Kendall's shoulder for support.

Kendall stood, shocked. She hadn't expected this.

Junior accidentally looked up and caught a glimpse of the older guy practically sucking on his sister's neck.

Junior's gags brought Kendall back to reality.

"Detective Matthews?" she said.

Allana looked up and pushed the guy's chest.

Junior turned around, "Oh, God. Bathroom!"

Kendall watched as Junior sprinted to the bathroom.

Allana buttoned the guy's top button and patted his chest, "Later."

She smiled at Kendall and strutted to the front of the library.

**TBC...**

(A/N) Okay, I think the make out scene was a little much. Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You Were Wrong**

Junior walked out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, gingerly slipping off the gloves.

"Yeah, I wasn't actually puking. I just felt like I was _going_ to puke."

The trio walked through the huge double doors and Junior changed Allana's and his appearances back.

"You know you were wrong back there, right?" Junior asked, casually stepping in her path.

"What?"

"When you said that nobody likes hackers."

He picked up one of her burned hands and calmly pressed her palm to his lips.

"Not everyone doesn't like hackers."

He leaned in toward her and she felt her heart thumping.

Their faces were about two inches away when his gorgeously flawless chest popped into her head. She tilted her head back down shamefully and walked to the car, where Dean was impatiently pounding the horn.

Junior followed her, a confused look on his face and climbed in next to his sister. He crushed himself into the Impala's back door, trying to stay as far away from Allana as humanly possible.

**TBC...**

(A/N) Okay, this chapter's even shorter than the last. Severe writer's block. HELP PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N) **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything from the original show, but Kendall, Junior, and Allana, and every other person are still my creation.**

I think I found a way to get over my writer's block. Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Fight!**

After a few minutes of silence, Dean asked, "How'd it go?"

Kendall and Allana both looked at Junior, who was looking out the window, chin resting on the knuckle of his index finger, a confused look still plastered on his face.

_Did I do something wrong?_ he thought, _Maybe I came on too strong._

Kendall lowered her head and bit her lip.

_God, I feel crappy now._ He sighed.

"Well?" Dean repeated, "How'd it go?"

Allana reached across Kendall and nudged Junior's arm. He snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"No," Junior said, "There was nothing there. No weird websites, nothing. It doesn't make any sense."

He started to turn back to the window.

"But," he grabbed Kendall's right hand gently, "Check this out."

Sam turned in his seat to look at the dark burns on Kendall's hand.

"Oh, my God. Dean, pull over, you have to see this."

Dean didn't move.

"Dean, now!"

Dean hit the steering wheel, "Okay! Don't get your boxers in a knot, we're here."

He pulled into a spot close to their room and turned around.

"Wow!" he said, "How the hell did that happen?"

Junior looked worried. The burns were much worse than they had been. Her right hand was the worst. The left one was just burned; it looked like she had just touched a stove. On her right hand, however, the gloves had pulled away some of the skin.

"She just touched the power button and got zapped. This all happened when she went to type the password."

"Why didn't you come out right after that?" Sam asked, "This is really bad. It could be infected."

Kendall shrugged and smiled, "I just refused to be beat by an inanimate object."

"Very good point," Dean laughed, "Allana, you're the first aid girl, where were you?"

Allana turned her head and Junior glared at her.

"She was making out in the back of the library."

Dean looked proud, "Nice. But you still should have been where you could help her."

Allana glared at Junior, seemingly unaware of what her father had just said, "_Junior's_ just upset because he hasn't gotten any in a year and a half!"

She threw open the door and jumped out of the car.

Junior unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

"My sister's a short bitch!" he shouted.

She stepped up to him, "My brother's a gay jackass."

"I'm not gay, Allana!"

"Well, then why are you getting so defensive?"

Junior glared daggers at his sister, "Why are you such a bitch?"

She shrugged, "I'm two minutes younger, so I'm the little sister. And that means that it's my job to be a bitch."

The two twins stared at each other for a minute and Dean tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Hey, Sammy," he said, "I'll bet you fifty bucks that Junior wins."

"I'm not betting this time, Dean. Junior never loses."

Suddenly, Allana punched Junior in the stomach. Junior gasped.

"Fine," said Sam, "You're on."

Junior hooked his foot behind Allana's and pulled. She fell to the ground hard and Junior skillfully pinned her down.

"I am _not_ gay," he said calmly.

Allana kicked her knee up sharply and Junior groaned in pain.

She jumped up and pulled her hair back. She turned to leave, but Junior hit the back of her knee. The view from inside the car had everyone cracking up.

One second, Allana was walking toward the front of the car, and the next, she was gone.

"Hey," Kendall said, "I'll bet they call it a truce."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure. You got the money in case you lose?"

She held up a thick billfold.

"Whoa!" Dean said, "How'd you get that much?"

She shrugged, "Money my dad left for me, hard work. Oh, and a lot of pool hustling."

Dean looked shocked.

Outside, Junior and Allana were throwing punches at each other. Allana hit Junior twice in the stomach, once on the jaw, and kicked him three times on the leg.

Junior was way better off. He was throwing punches left and right, and kicking as many times as he could get in, and only missed once.

After a few minutes, the two both bent over to catch their breaths.

Junior threw his hands up, "Truce?"

Allana nodded breathlessly, "Truce."

Sam and Dean looked back and Kendall, who was smiling fiendishly as she stepped out of the car. Sam and Dean followed amazed as they dug in their wallets.

She turned to face them, "I was kidding. I don't want your money, it was just a lucky guess."

Sam shook his head, "No. You placed a bet, you won fair and square. You're taking the money whether you like it or not."

She shoved her hands in her pockets, "No. I've got money. You said it yourself, Sam. Money's hard to come by with you guys."

Junior walked up behind her, "You won the bet?"

She nodded.

"A girl after my own heart."

She blushed.

Sam and Dean shoved the money in her hoodie pocket and walked to their room.

"Hey, Kendall," Allana shouted from halfway up the stairs, "Come here a sec, would you?"

Kendall nodded and sprinted up the stairs.

"So, you like my brother, huh?" she asked, fishing in her pocket for hand sanitizer.

Kendall lowered her head.

"Don't be shy. He likes you too. A lot."

Kendall froze in her path and felt someone step out of the darkness of one of the halls. The next thing she knew, she had a cloth shoved in her face and she took in a heavy whiff of some bitter smelling substance. Within seconds, she was out cold.

Allana screamed and Junior sprinted to the top of the stairs, charging after the man, who had reached the stairs at the opposite side. Junior dove for the older guy and missed, grabbing the rail so that he didn't crash down the stairs. He felt the concrete rip at his chest and saw the man jump over the balcony with Kendall in his arms.

Junior jumped up and watched as the man shot into the sky. He sprinted down the stairs to the parking lot and hotwired an old Harley Davidson. He slipped the helmet on and shot down the road, keeping an eye on the man and unconcious girl above his head.

Suddenly, the man disappeared, taking Kendall with him. Junior stopped and got off the motorcycle. He threw down the helmet, his heart pounding, and searched the sky for any sign of the two.

No such luck.

"No!" he shouted, "Damn it!"

He broke every speed limit all the way back to the motel, making sure not to get caught.

When he finally returned the motorcycle back to its original spot, it was raining hard. The drops poured down over his skin, chilling him in the cool fall weather.

He walked into his father's room. Dean and Sam were sitting on their beds. He slammed the door behind him.

"Damn it!" he repeated. The people in the next room over knocked on the wall and Junior knocked back.

_"Shut up over there, some people have lives."_

"Well, don't come crying to me when it's at risk! Ass hole!"

"Junior," Dean said.

"Leave me alone."

With that, he walked through the heavy door into his own room, where Allana sat on her own bed with a book open in front of her.

(A/N) Okay, this was a little more language than I'd intended, but I couldn't think of another way to convey his anger. Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fear and Anxiety**

After a few minutes, Dean and Sam walked into Junior's room. He was pacing at the foot of the two beds, massaging his temples.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked, worried about his son.

Allana raised her eyebrows and whispered, "Watch."

She stood up, grabbed an alcohol wipe and reached out to wipe the blood off Junior's chest. He shoved her hand away and glared at her.

"Damn it, Allana, cut it out. God!"

He went back to his pacing and mumbled, "It couldn't have been a witch. They can't fly, but if it were a vampire, why didn't he just bite her there? What's he planning?"

Dean and Sam sat next to Allana, who threw the alcohol wipe across the room in frustration.

"He hasn't stopped doing that since he got back. He's soaked and bloody, and I'm worried about him."

Dean hugged his daughter.

Junior threw open the door just as a crash of thunder sounded over head. He walked to the balcony edge and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What did I ever do to you, huh? Why is this happening to me?!"

He sat down on the wet concrete. There was no overhang to keep the rain from pounding on his bruised and bleeding skin. He let the rain run down his face, mixing with the blood and sweat.

Sam walked to the doorway and shouted over the pounding of the rain and thunder, "Junior, come back inside! You're gonna get sick!"

He looked back over his shoulder, "Yeah? Well, I hope I catch pneumonia or something and DIE!"

"Why would you say that?!"

"I don't want her to feel like I let her down! I'm supposed to take care of her! That's why I asked her to come with us! If we ever do find her, how is she ever gonna forgive me for not being able to stop it?"

Sam stepped out and stood next to Junior, rain quickly soaking through his clothes, "So you think dying would be best for her? In case you haven't noticed, she's IN LOVE WITH YOU! Dying would be the worst thing for her! Now get your butt up and go get a shower!"

Sam walked back inside. Junior thought about what he said and went back in out of the rain, automatically rushing to the bathroom to change.

(A/N) I realize that none of this chapter is funny, but I had to find something to build up suspense. Please R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: We'll find her**

After about an hour, Junior stepped out of the bathroom to sit down on his bed. Sam, Dean, and Allana all looked at him with solemn faces.

He shook his head, "No, no, no. I don't want to know if it's not good news."

Allana started to say something, but shut her mouth. Sam saw this and decided to fill in the blanks for her.

"Junior, are you okay?"

Not a good idea. Junior glared at him.

"Am I okay? No, I'm not okay?! Kendall could die, and I won't be there to stop it from happening, and you're asking me if I'm okay?!"

"Junior, I'm only trying to help."

"Yeah, well the next person to ask if I'm okay is gonna get their head shoved through the floor!"

"We have a lead," Dean said.

"It better be good."

"Well, you probably won't like it, but at least it's a start."

"Fine, whatever. Something is always better than nothing."

"Okay," Allana said, finally finding her voice, "There's a local legend about this man with superhuman abilities. He picks out a victim every month for his dinner. He's kind of like what Superman and Hannibal Lecter's kids would be like if that were even possible. The local's call him a Cruor Venator, which is latin for Blood Hunter. He's chosen four victims in the past four months, and all have been teenage blond girls. He eats at the end of every month, and supposedly, the only thing that can kill him is a shot to the heart with a golden stake."

Junior sighed and put his head down, "Oh, God. We're so freaking screwed. Does it say where he likes to hide out?"

Allana scanned the page, "Yeah, it says that he likes to hide where not many people go. Somewhere dry and warm but not somewhere where people would think to look."

"Like an old building maybe?" Sam threw in.

"Didn't we see one of those on the way up here?" Dean asked.

Junior nodded, "Yeah, it was the Park Valley Warehouse. Apparently, evil things like to stay in warehouses."

"Junior?" Allana said.

"What?"

"You know we're gonna find her, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, on the upside, we have two days."

"Good, let's find her as soon as possible. I wanna kill that son of a bitch as soon as we find him."

"Junior..."

Junior looked up and Sam, Dean, and Allana all thought his eyes were glowing red.

Allana gasped, "Junior, we can't kill a local legend."

"So what?" he said, and they were sure that his eyes _did_ glow red, "I'm just supposed to sit here and do nothing while the girl I'm possibly falling for gets devoured? Not gonna happen. No way in hell is that going to happen!"

(A/N) I'm not sure about the Latin thing. I found a translation site on the internet. And as far as I know, there is no real legend of a "Blood Hunter" anywhere. I know, it's cheesy, but it was the first thing that popped in my head at the time. Please R&R.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Change of Plans**

The next morning, Allana woke to find Junior staring at what was Kendall's bed. She looked over and saw that Kendall's duffle bag full of clothes that Allana had given her was sitting in the middle of a mass of messed up sheets and blankets.

Allana sat up. She remembered that Junior had fallen asleep shortly after his shower, still on that same bed.

"Junior? You doing okay over there?"

Junior looked at her and smiled. An actual smile, however weak it may have been.

"Yeah, I'm fine," his smile faded.

"Why are you over there?"

"Well, actually, there are two reasons. One, I woke up at two in the morning and realized that everything smelled just like her. It kind of freaked me out. Two, and this might sound really weird, but I swear I heard her talking to me. That's what originally woke me up."

"What'd she say?"

"She just kept saying to help her. She's not at the warehouse. She's in an old cottage about twenty miles from here."

Allana let all this sink in for a minute, "You don't think she's a..."

"Psychic? Yeah, I do. It would explain why I could hear her, but if she is, then why couldn't I hear what _she_ was thinking. I mean, I'm a telepath and pretty much everything else, right? Why couldn't I hear her?"

Allana shrugged, "I don't know. Well, Dad and Sam did say that not all psychics can use their powers on other gifted people. Maybe she can."

He looked at her and she saw that his eyes were bloodshot.

"Junior, how long have you been up?"

"A few hours, why?"

"Because you look like hell."

"Gee, thanks."

"You know what I meant."

Junior put his head down tiredly, "Hey, Allana?"

"What's up?"

"Could you not call me Junior anymore? It kind of sounds like a four year old's name."

She nodded, "Yeah, sure. What would you rather me call you?"

"I don't know, anything but Junior."

"So, if I were to say, 'Hey, assface,' would you answer to it?"

"Shut up."

"So, how about... Andrew?"

"Sure, cool."

"Maybe you should get some sleep, Ju... er, Andrew. Holy crap, this is gonna take some getting used to."

Junior laughed, "No. I'm good. There'll be plenty of time to sleep later."

The door creaked open and Sam and Dean crept in.

"Where is he?" Dean asked as the door hit something.

"Ow! Dad, I'm behind the door you just hit me with!"

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Junior."

"Dad, he doesn't want to be called Junior anymore."

"What? Why the hell not?"

Junior stood up and rubbed his head, "I'm not four, Dad, I'm seventeen."

"So, what are we calling you now?"

"Andrew. Way cooler."

"Okay, Andrew, then."

"What happened to the bed?" Sam asked, eyeing the heap on the bed.

Jun... Or, I mean, Andrew looked sadly at the bed.

"Everything smells like her."

"Andrew, tell them what happened."

Andrew said nothing for a minute, "Oh, right! Uh, she's a telepath."

Sam and Dean looked shocked.

"Yeah, she talked to me last night. She's in an old cottage about twenty miles away."

"You're sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dad, I'm sure. I'm not an idiot."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure."

Sam looked between the two. Andrew's eyes were filled with pain and fear, coupled with the sure signs of weariness that showed. Dean's eyes reflected basically what Andrew's did, minus the weariness. Sam knew that Andrew wanted Kendall back, and he knew how he felt. He also knew that Dean felt bad for his son. Dean would do anything to keep Andrew from feeling what he was right now.

"When did you want to leave?" he asked.

"As soon as possible."

"What about the golden stake thing?" Allana asked.

Andrew held up a heavy bag, "Already taken care of. And just for the record, I want to take this guy out myself. Alone."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and back to Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew," Dean said, "If you're talking about a solo hunt, you're out of your mind. It's not happening."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Shocking Discovery.**

Andrew looked to Sam and Allana, who both just shrugged.

"Dad, I'm seventeen. You're not gonna be able to keep an eye on me forever. Besides, you knew this was gonna happen eventually."

Dean sighed. Junior was right. He couldn't control him forever.

"Fine. You can kill it, but we're going with you, just in case."

"Okay. I can deal with..."

His face twisted in pain and he grabbed the sides of his head. Dean ran to his side and grabbed his shoulder.

"Sam, do something! You're the vision guy!"

Andrew fell to his knees and yelled.

Just as suddenly as the vision started, it stopped.

Andrew put his head on his knees and panted.

"I saw her. She's tied up. He keeps hitting her like a punching bag. She's dying and there's nothing I can do."

"Don't do that, Andrew," Dean said, "We're leaving right now."

And they did. They got up, gathered a few weapons, and left.

Dean decided to let Andrew drive, and sure enough, he sped the entire twenty miles with Dean yelling, "If you wreck my car, you're dead!" and Allana laughing, "I'm gonna laugh my ass off when you get us pulled over."

They pulled up to the small cottage and Andrew was the first out of the car. He loaded his crossbow with a gold stake and kicked down the front door.

He checked every room to find the Cruor Venator, but he was nowhere in sight. He walked down to the basement. Still no sign of his target, but in the far corner, he saw Kendall tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth.

Her face was pale and there were several gashes in various places on her abdomen.

(A/N) Again, don't know if Cruor Venator really means Blood Hunter. Don't claim to know. Reviews appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Visit to the Hospital**

He ran over to her and felt for a pulse. It was very weak, but still existed. He cupped her face in his hands and pushed her hair back.

"Kendall?" Beautiful, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

"Come on, you have to open your eyes."

_I can't_. She was in his head again.

"You have to. Please."

_He's behind you. I'm doing all I can, but given the circumstances, that's not much._

Andrew grabbed his crossbow and turned around, only to feel a sharp pain in his abdomen.

Dean was down the basement steps immediately. He shot the man in the back and ran to his son.

A steady stream of blood ran through Andrew's fingers as he held the wound.

Allana yelled something and tied her sweater around Andrew's waist to stem the blood flow. She put his arm over her shoulder and lifted him up. He looked to Kendall, who was being untied by Sam.

Sam carefully lifted Kendall into his arms, carrying her to the car.

Once Allana got Andrew and Kendall settled comfortably next to each other, they drove to find a hospital. Kendall finally found the strength to open her eyes.

When she saw Andrew's sick face and the blood soaked sweater, she felt like crying. Suddenly, she wasn't tired anymore.

"Keep him awake," Dean ordered from the front seat. His voice cracked, "We need him awake. If he goes to sleep, he could... Just keep his eyes open."

Sam pulled out his phone and called 911, telling them that they needed help and were on their way.

Allana grabbed her twin's hand and started to say something. She felt how cold his hand was and a stream of tears made their way down her face.

Kendall turned in her seat and tried to smile.

"Hey. I noticed you had gold stakes," she said, "How'd you get them?"

Andrew turned his head to face her. He looked cold. He was shaking and everything he said was stuttered.

"I melted down that mirror frame and the lamp. The mold was easy."

"Aren't you worried about getting in trouble?"

He shook his head, "No, not really. Authority doesn't really matter to me. Not unless it's Dad's authority. He's pretty scary when he's pissed."

"So, you two get along pretty well, huh?"

"Yeah, unless I argue. I tend to get into some trouble doing that."

Kendall looked up at Dean and saw that he was smiling. When she looked back at Andrew, his eyes had drifted closed.

"No, no, no. Hey, wake up."

She patted his cheek and he smiled at her.

"You seem worried."

"Well, I have to be. If I don't keep you awake, your dad might kill me."

Andrew laughed softly and grabbed her wrist.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay. My hands have finally stopped hurting. My jaw hurts and I've got a few scratches, but I'm just tired anyway."

"Finally!" Dean shouted as they pulled into the hospital lot.

Andrew's eyes drifted closed again.

"Andrew," Allana said, "Wake up!"

No response.

Kendall broke into his mind again.

_Come on! Don't go to sleep! Wake up._

_Why do you care what happens to me?_

"Andrew!" Dean yelled. He got out of the car and opened Allana's door.

"Wake up."

Sam turned in his seat. Kendall was grasping Andrew's hand tightly.

_Your family needs you, Andrew. Plus your fans. If something happens to you, then what'll your fans do?_

_My family can handle everything, and my fans will just have to find someone else to go see._

Allana got out of the car and Dean took her place.

"Andrew, please. Wake up!"

_Listen to them! Andrew, you mean everything to them! Please. What about me? You were gonna teach me to fight. I need you. Please._

Andrew's hand tightened on Kendall's and his eyes opened slowly.

Dean grabbed Andrew in a tight hug and Andrew gasped, "Dad... Air!"

Dean let go and helped Andrew out of the car.

"Mr. Winchester?" asked a paramedic at the front of the hospital.

Dean nodded and let two paramedics get Andrew onto a stretcher and roll him into the hospital.

Dean walked over to Kendall and hugged her.

"Thanks for keeping him awake."

She looked up at him, "He didn't sound like he wanted to wake up."

"So, then how'd you get him to snap out of it?"

"I told him the truth. You guys need him, his fans need him."

They all walked into the waiting room.

"So, what else did you say... er, think to him?"

She shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs, "Not that much actually."

They turned as the doors opened and three paramedics rushed in. On the stretcher was a young boy, about Andrew's age. Blood stained the sheets he was laying on, and he was clutching his stomach.

Dean and Kendall looked at each other and Dean's face paled. He didn't want that to be his son, his "Mini-Dean".

(A/N) Another chapter in one day. I'm good today. Anyway, please R&R.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Stupid Bear**

Allana pulled two bandages out of her pocket and asked Kendall to follow her.

Her eyes were red and puffy and her hands were shaking.

She sat across from Kendall on the opposite side of the waiting room from Sam and Dean.

"Lemme see your hands, " she said.

Kendall held out her left hand and looked at the sad girl across from her.

"Listen, Kendall," she said, "I feel really bad about what happened to you. I was standing right there and I didn't do anything. I'm sorry."

Kendall watched as Allana carefully wrapped her hands.

"It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah, but if I had moved, none of this would have happened."

Kendall shook her head, "We're not gonna play the blame game. It's over now, Andrew's gonna be fine, and this'll all just be a memory soon. This isn't anyone's fault."

Allana smiled, "Wow. You've only been with us for what? Three days? And you're already talking like an actual hunter."

A couple hours later, a doctor walked to where Sam and Dean were sitting.

Allana and Kendall walked over and the first thing out of their mouths was, "Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed, "We did what we could. He lost a lot of blood and there was severe damage to his stomach, but we were able to get his heartbeat back to normal and we got him patched up. He should be fine, which is strange because our other stabbing victim died when he got to surgery."

"Can we see him?" Allana asked.

"Yes, but two at a time. He's a little bit grumpy at the moment."

The doctor left to check on another patient.

Sam and Kendall looked at Dean and Allana.

"You guys should go first," Kendall said, "He's your family."

Dean and Allana smiled and walked to Andrew's room.

Sam and Kendall sat down across from each other.

"He's really in love with you, you know."

Kendall cocked her head, "Why do you say that?"

Sam leaned forward, "He said he wanted to die when you went missing. He pretty much went crazy, we swear we saw his eyes glow red."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Sam shook his head, "He refered to you as the girl he could possibly be falling for."

Kendall was silent. This was a lot of information to take in.

"You alright, honey?" asked a short, plump woman, analyzing Kendall's cuts.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Kickboxing match gone wrong."

"Do you want me to check up on them?"

Kendall shook her head, "No, thank you. They're not that bad. I'm fine."

"If you're sure," she said, and walked away.

Just after that, Dean and Allana came back.

"He's pissed that he has to be here," Dean laughed, "Step lightly, he threw the phone at my head."

Sam laughed and he and Kendall walked back. Sure enough, the cream-colored telephone was broken next to the door.

Andrew was sitting up in his bed, glancing up at the commercial with Snuggle, the fabric softener teddy bear, with a scowl. Then, he'd look down, rip a sheet of paper out of a notebook, wad it up, and throw it at the trash bin by the wall.

"How're you doing, Andrew?" Sam asked.

"I'm just peachy. Stupid nurse turned the t.v. on and hid the remote. Now, I have to listen to that God-forsaken stuffed bear on every commercial break."

Sam laughed and watched as yet another wad flew across the room, starting a small pile around the bin.

Scowl.

"Stupid bear."

Rip.

Shuffle.

"Seriously. I HATE hospitals."

"Well, at least you're okay," Kendall pointed out.

He laughed and joked, "Yeah, but now this perfect bod is damaged."

They laughed and Kendall sat in a chair beside his bed, helping him made the paper wads.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in carrying a manila folder.

"We double checked your x-rays. There is no other sign of internal bleeding, so you should be ready to leave tomorrow afternoon.

"Cool, thanks," Andrew said politely as he sunk another wad.

"No problem, kid. You need more paper?"

Andrew laughed, "No, thanks. I'll find something else to do."

As the doctor turned to leave, Andrew asked, "Hey, do you like the fabric softener bear?"

The doctor groaned, "God, no. There's nothing as creepy as a talking stuffed animal stalking you for towels."

"That's what I'm saying! So why do people swear by that fuzzy Chuckie doll?"

The doctor shrugged, "I don't know. My ten year old daughter has a Snuggle doll. I tried to get rid of it, but she found it."

"See? Chuckie!"

The doctor laughed, "Let's just hope I don't end up dead."

"Good luck, man," Andrew said, pounded his fist on his chest twice, and held up a peace sign.

The doctor mimicked the move and walked out of the room.

Andrew tossed another wad and it landed on the small pile.

"That guy is keeping me sane. He's the only funny doctor in this hell hole. He keeps telling random jokes that are just so corny, they're funny. He's good people."

"You're always insane, though," Sam said.

"Very good point. So about the computer thing."

"What about it?"

"Well, I asked around, and one of the nurse's sons started acting weird. He hid in his room for about a week. When he didn't come home one day, she called the police and two days later, they found his body on the floor in the copy room of the library."

"Cheerful," Kendall said.

"Yeah."

"We'll get on that as soon as you're out of here."

"Cool."

There was a brief minute that they spent in total silence.

"Hey, Sam?" Andrew said, "Could you get me some m&m's? They won't bring me any."

"Sure, kid. One minute," Sam said and walked out.

Once Sam was gone, Andrew looked at Kendall.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I freaked you out yesterday at the library. I didn't mean to come on that strong, I just..." Before he could finish, Kendall leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh, sorry to interupt, kiddo, but you need to take your pain meds," said the doctor from before.

Andrew blushed and took the offered pills.

Sam returned moments later and saw that the two young hunters kept glancing nervously at each other.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Nope," Andrew said, glaring at the stuffed bear on tv.

"Nothing," Kendall added.

"Okay," Sam knew perfectly well that they were lying. Andrew always made eye contact with either Sam, Dean, or Allana when he was telling the truth.

"Cut the crap, Andrew. What did you do?"

Andrew rolled his eyes as Snuggle jumped on a pile of towels.

"Seriously, Sam. I'll talk to you later."

He opened the pack of M&M's that Sam had tossed him, popped a few in his mouth, and offered some to Kendall, who politely turned them down with a smile.

He grinned, "You sure?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I'm gonna go get Dean," Sam said. He stood up and left the room.

"Dean'll know," he muttered as he walked through the halls. He was too busy thinking to notice the black haired, blue eyed seventeen year old girl slip past him when he walked through the door to the waiting room.

Allana crept through the halls to her brother's room.

She walked up to the door and noticed that Kendall and Andrew were holding hans.

"So," she said with a smug grin as she walked to the foot of her brother's bed, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

She raised her eyebrows.

Andrew sighed, "Fine. We kissed, just don't tell Dad."

"Why not? He knew it'd happen sooner or later."

"He doesn't need to know yet. Why are you in here anyway?"

She shrugged, "I knew leaving you two alone in here was a bad idea. Besides, no one noticed me come in."

"Wrong," said Dean as he came to the doorway.

(A/N) I also know nothing about hospitals, so this is the best I got. Please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Fight**

"Dad?"

"I saw you sneak in. You though I was asleep."

"Well... But... I..." she stammered.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"But, I... THEY KISSED!"

"I figured. Sam told me how you two were acting."

"Thanks, Sam. Big mouth," Andrew said.

"Do you want me to leave so you guys can talk for a while?" Kendall asked.

Andrew tightened his grip on her hand and shook his head, "No. They can go talk. In the waiting room."

Dean glared at his son.

"No, Dad. I don't want you two arguing in here."

Dean grumbled, "I thought I was supposed to be the father," and walked out of the room, Allana right behind him.

"So," Kendall said, leaning her chin on her arm, "How'd the surgery go?"

He laughed, "Well, other than the fact that I was awake the whole time, pretty good."

"You were awake for the surgery?"

"Yeah, the stuff they used didn't put me to sleep."

"Sorry, kid," said a short woman as she walked into Andrew's room, "We need your friend to leave. We have some tests to run, so we have to wheel you down to another floor."

Andrew nodded, kissed Kendall's forehead, and watched as she left the room.

When she got to the waiting room, she noticed that Dean and Allana weren't there. She looked over at Sam, who was turned in a seat by the window, watching something.

"They're fighting again," Sam said when he heard Kendall behind him, "Just like how I was with my father."

"Should we go keep them from killing each other?" Kendall asked.

Sam nodded and they walked to the parking lot.

"You disobeyed me, Allana! I told you to wait there! What if you'd gotten lost?"

"I wasn't lost, Dad!"

"Besides, what was that? You tattled on your brother for kissing Kendall? What, are you four?"

"You were yelling at me! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Start acting like a seventeen year old for a change!"

"Dean, stop," Sam said, seeing that Dean had gone too far.

"Is that what you think Dad?" Allana asked quietly, her voice cracking, "You think I'm immature?"

"Allana..."

"Dad, you're constantly talking about how good Andrew is at hunting. And every time I kill something, I feel like I have to work harder to impress you. Do you realize that yesterday was the first time in the fifteen years that Mom's been dead, that you've hugged me? Girls weren't meant to hunt ghosts, Dad. I wanted to go to school, get a college education, get married, have kids. Instead, I'm here. Blasting things with rock salt. I speak fluent Latin because this is all I've ever known."

"Alright enough!" Dean said, "I'm not going through this again! Allana Marie, all I ever wanted for you was a better life than what I had! Sam and I were moved every two months! I can't even remember a time when I had real friends. Now, if you want to leave, don't..."

"Dean, that's enough!" Sam shouted, "Don't be like Dad!"

Dean stood for a moment, whirled around, and stalked back inside the hospital.

Allana sat on the concrete wall and Kendall turned toward Sam.

"What just happened?" Kendall asked.

"Long story, I'll explain later. Let's go see if she's alright."

Kendall followed Sam to where Allana was sitting.

"Allana?" Sam asked, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. I just need a few minutes to think."

She jumped off the wall, shoved her hands in her pockets, and walked toward the other side of the wall.

Sam shrugged and the two walked back into the waiting room. Dean was leaning forward in a plastic chair, elbows on his knees, hands clasped, leg tapping, humming.

Sam smiled as he got closer.

"Dude. 'The Unforgivin'?"

Dean paused his humming, "Sam, I don't know what you do to calm down, but humming Metallica really does help me."

"You listen to Metallica?" Kendall asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, of course."

"So does Max. Religiously. He's a huge fan of Lars Ulrich."

"Awesome."

No one said much to each other for almost three hours. Dean and Allana hardly even looked at each other.

At about 9:30 that night, Allana made sure that Andrew was back in his room and went to talk to her brother.

She was back there for half an hour. When she came back out, her eyes were puffy and she walked right up to Dean.

"Andrew wants to talk to you."

She walked to the opposite side of the waiting room.

(A/N) Another sappy part. They always seem to come out like that. Oh, well. Please R&R.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Told off**

Dean walked back to Andrew's room, where he was met by a very angry teenage boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean?"

Dean was shocked. Andrew never addressed him as Dean. It was always "Sir", "Dad", or "Boss" when he was feeling sarcastic.

"Allana came in, crying her eyes out because you were yelling at her for wanting to learn."

"Did you go to school? No. Andrew, look at yourself. You're smarter than most kids your age."

"This is not about me! This is about your only daughter! You need to spend some time with her, learning about the things she likes. Do you even know her favorite color?"

"Uh, pink?"

"Wrong. Favorite band?"

"Fall Out..."

"WRONG! Favorite gum?"

"Double..."

"NO, Dad!"

Well at least he was back to being "Dad".

"Her favorite color is neon green, her favorite band is AC/DC, her favorite gum is Straberry Trident! Learn to be a good father to your youngest kid!"

A huge gap of silence spread between the two men and seemed to be emanating from the intense glare that Andrew was giving his father.

"Go talk to her," Andrew said through tightly clenched teeth, "And actually listen for a change."

Suddenly feeling like he wasn't the father, he walked out without another word and begged Allana to talk to him.

"Dad, why should I talk to you? Every time we talk, we end up fighting."

Kendall sat off to the side. He was trying so hard. It was actually kind of funny from where she was sitting. Dean was literally on his knees, begging. She just seemed to be enjoying it.

"Allana, I'm sorry. I was just mad. I didn't mean what I said."

"And yet, you did. You meant every word. Please, just leave me alone."

Dean sighed, stood up, and walked to where Kendall was sitting, trying to stifle her laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Just how funny you looked groveling at her feet."

Dean lightly punched her arm and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm gonna try to relax for a while."

"Okay."

Within minutes, Dean was asleep in the chair. Sam was asleep in the chair across from him. Allana and Kendall were talking about some of their memories.

"When I was eight," Allana said, "I was allowed to go on my first hunt. We were hunting a werewolf in Nashville, and it kidnapped me and drug me through a tunnel. Dad was too big to fit through, so Sam had to come in. He got stuck halfway through and Andrew had to push him."

Kendall laughed.

"What about you? What's something funny that happened when you were little?"

Kendall cleared her throat, "When I was ten, my stepmom told me that ghosts weren't real. I swear I'm not making this up. She was standing there, holding a rubber ball, and she kept asking me to play. Anyway, my stepmom said they didn't exist, so I screwed with the car and refused to admit to it, and she ran through the house screaming, 'Ghost!'"

Allana laughed and yawned, "We really probably should get some rest."

Kendall agreed and leaned back in her chair.

In a few minutes, both Allana and Kendall were asleep.

(A/N) I seem to have a thing for short chapters. Please R&R.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: No More Death Jokes**

The next morning, Dean woke to a doctor shaking his shoulder.

"Mr. Winchester, your son isn't waking up. We've tried everything. His heartbeat is steadily decreasing and he keeps going into seisures."

Dean was up out of his chair by the time the doctor finished his sentence.

"What the hell do you mean? Why won't he wake up?!"

"We're not sure. We think there may be some internal bleeding that we missed. That would explain the seizures, but it doesn't explain him still sleeping. You need to see him while you have the chance."

"What?" Kendall said, tears in her eyes, "He's not waking up?"

The doctor turned around and sighed when he saw the terrified look on Allana's and Kendall's faces.

"We can't get him to wake up, we've tried everything. We think he may be dying."

Kendall shook her head and Allana began to cry.

Dean looked to Sam, who had his head in his hands.

"No. He can't die. He can't."

Kendall took off down the hall to his room, Dean chasing after her.

She burst into the room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw how many machines he was hooked up to.

"Oh, God. Andrew?" she said and walked forward.

The IV in Andrew's hand slowly dripped some kind of fluid into his body. The heart monitor provided a slow indication that the heart of the boy that everyone loved, was indeed slowing down. There was a steady hum of an oxygen machine breathing for the young hunter.

He looked about eleven years old as he laid in the hospital bed. His skin was deathly pale and seemed lifeless. Almost like a wax statue.

Kendall tried to tap into his brain, tried to communicate, but it was unusually silent.

She grabbed the hand without the IV and cried. His hand was icy cold and limp.

Dean sat in a chair next to her, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm losing my entire family. My wife is dead, Allana wants to leave. And now I'm losing my son."

Kendall pressed her lips to the top of Andrew's hand.

"Kendall?" Dean said.

Kendall looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry about all this. It's got to be tough on you."

"On me? What about you? He's your son."

"Yeah, but I know he'll pull through this. He's a Winchester. We never just give up. You've never seen him work."

"You can't just tell me he's gonna be okay!" Kendall shouted angrily, "It's not up to him! He can't..."

She stopped suddenly when she heard Andrew gasping and coughing around the breathing tube shoved down his throat. His hand tightened on Kendall's and the heart monitor beeped out of control.

Dean ran to the door and called for help. He looked back and saw his son, jerking against the breather.

A nurse rushed into the room, "Hold him down," she told Dean, who automatically obeyed, "I have to get this out."

She slowly pulled the tube from Andrew's throat and he relaxed. The nurse politely and gently pushed Kendall's hand away so she could reset the monitor.

"He should be fine for a while," she said as she left the room.

Andrew slowly opened his eyes and immediately grabbed Kendall's hand.

"God, I feel like I just went a hundred rounds with a giant meat grinder," he laughed.

Dean grinned, "You know you were practically dead, right?"

"Really? Cool!"

Dean's face turned serious, "No, Andrew. Not cool. What if you'd died?"

Andrew shrugged, "Dunno. The point is, I didn't die, so we're all good."

Dean glanced at Kendall, who jerked her hand away.

"All good? No, we're not all good. You were dead for thirty seconds. I lost you for half a minute! I was terrified!"

Andrew looked upset, "Beautiful, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Yeah, but that's what you said. This isn't a game. Death is not a game! I've lost my whole family. I can't lose you, too."

Dean watched the two. Andrew looked seriously sympathetic. Kendall didn't look mad, but she really looked upset. That's when Dean realized just how much Kendall loved Andrew. She was madly in love.

He snickered. He knew exactly how they felt. When he'd realized he'd fallen in love with Allana's and Andrew's mother, he didn't eat or sleep for days.

"I'll let you two talk for a while," he said and left the room.

The silence between the young couple stretched on until Andrew finally decided to break it.

"I'm really sorry. I am."

"Just, please don't make jokes about dying anymore. Okay?"

He pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back and jumped when Allana came in.

(A/N) Still don't know anything about hospitals, so facts are probably off. Please R&R.


	19. Chapter 19

**Personal Author's Note**

I am seriously thinking of stopping "Cinder-Hacker". This story is going nowhere fast and I am fresh out of ideas. I have another story that I'd started writing to try and overcome the immense amount of writer's block that has flooded into my brain and the other story seems to be going much better. If any of my readers think I should continue writing "Cinder-Hacker", please, send some ideas or something. They would be greatly accepted and quickly written down for further thought. That is all I have to say.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, before I start, I just want to say thanks to Natalie200931 for the idea. This story became to much work to continue (as in, my brain hurts from trying to come up with more ideas), so here's the epilogue to what would have happened sometime later.

**Epilogue**

Allana and Andrew went to the library alone, later that night. Allana typed in the pass code (Andrew had it memorized) and the computer shocked her. She couldn't move and Andrew couldn't pry her hands off the keyboard and she eventually was shocked to death. He took her home, but didn't go to Dean and Sam's room. He went to his own and Kendall opened the door for him. He laid Allana in her original bed and sat by the wall for the rest of the night, feeling guilty, with Kendall's head on his shoulder the entire time.

Dean didn't speak to anyone for three and a half months and Andrew clung tighter to Kendall then ever, almost never letting go of her hand for fear that he might lose her. Needless to say, Kendall didn't hack into any more computers with Andrew, Dean, or Sam around. They got rid of the spirit in the computer, burned Allana's corpse, and moved to another city.

The End

(A/N) I'm sorry I couldn't continue the story, but adding in details became more and more difficult to keep up with and I'm a details person. But I hope you got the basic gist of the story and I hope you enjoyed. THANKS!!!


End file.
